


Strap-On for some fun

by Lozey



Series: Trans!Alexander [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a strap on and Tjeff gives him a hot blowie, Im bad at porn, M/M, They get all nakey, Trans!AU, Trans!Alexander Hamilton, blowjob, dildo action, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozey/pseuds/Lozey
Summary: A short drabble with trans!Alexander and Thomas Jefferson giving him a blow job with a strap-on. Part of a longer series "It's a Bit Personal"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was to answer an ask over on my art blog about Tjeff giving Alex a blow job. Very self indulgent.
> 
> My art blog - http://lozey-artblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Link to "It's a Bit Personal" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561728/chapters/19627705

Alex looked up at Thomas, who was grinning like an idiot. His eyes shifted to the strap-on in his boyfriend’s hands and he looked up skeptically at Thomas.

“Really? You want me to… Put that on?” He asked, and Thomas nodded vigorously.

“I’d like to try it with you, which is something I don’t say to anyone ever-” Thomas began

“Oh gee I sure hope not.” Alex cut in, a teasing smile on his face.

“And it might be something you really like.” 

Alex pursed his lips. “I don’t know, Thomas… I mean I’m fine with how we regularly have sex, and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable..” He paused, “And isn’t it a bit weird? I’m like a fourth your size.”

“That’s whats so great about it!” Thomas said excitedly. “We can try it out and if you don’t like it we don’t ever have to do it ever again.” 

Alex glanced between the strap-on, which had a beautifully crafted harness and the dildo which was attached to it was pretty top of the line.

Alex slumped his shoulders. “Alright but if this turns out to be super awkward, you owe me lunch and a massage.”

Thomas squealed, actually squealed with joy. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips before pulling away and setting the strap-on aside. He pulled off his t-shirt as quickly as he could and threw that to the side.

Alex could never get used to how gorgeous Thomas was, especially when he was naked. He was lean and dark and so delectable. Alex’s mouth watered as Thomas started unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off.

Thomas paused and looked at Alex. “I can’t be the only one naked here, love.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

Alex blushed. “Right. Sorry.” He said and turned away, pulling off his sweater and his shirt. He struggled out of his binder and then tossed that aside as well, in the collective pile of his and Thomas’ clothes. He paused for a bit longer before reluctantly pulling his pants and boxer briefs off. 

He stood there, back facing Thomas, a little too embarrassed to turn around. They’ve had sex before, lots of times actually, but it was always a struggle for him to stand naked in front of someone like this.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “You alright?” he asked.

Alex sighed. “Yeah. You know me, it takes a second.” he replied.

Thomas nodded. “Take your time.” He murmured against the back of his neck, sending chills up Alex’s spine. 

Alex took a deep breath in before turning in Thomas’ arms, finally facing him, and leaning up as far as he could and kissing Thomas. Thomas kissed back. They didn’t break apart for a couple of minutes, Alex just loving the sensation of Thomas’ tongue in his mouth and the heat they shared between them. Finally Thomas pulled away, his face flushed. “God I love you.” He murmured.

Alex smiled, noticing how his boyfriend was already hard. “I love you too. Now, didn’t you want to try something new?” 

Thomas’ eyes sparkled and he pulled away, grabbing the strap-on. “May I?” he asked, motioning down to Alex’s groin.

Alex blushed and nodded. “You may.” 

Thomas knelt down before Alex. “God damn, Alex, anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?”

Alex laughed, “You do, like, every day.”

Thomas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s thigh. “And I mean it.” He said, kissing up Alex’s leg before he got to his genitals. He looked up at Alex, silently asking permission, and Alex nodded his consent. Thomas smiled a little bit before licking up Alex’s vagina slowly, his tongue making even, long strokes. Alex let out a low moan, his legs shaking a bit.

Thomas kissed up to Alex’s tummy before finally placing the strap-on in place. He looped his arms around Alex’s waist to buckle it into place. He pulled back to admire his handy work.

Alex looked down at Thomas, who was still kneeling between his legs, and felt heat boil at the pit of his stomach. Thomas grinned up at him and licked his lips. “Before we start with anything else, I want to try this.”

Alex looked at him, confused. “What do you-” but he was immediately cut off as Thomas leaned forward and placed his lips on the tip of the dildo, kissing it slightly. Alex’s breathing hitched. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel it, it was just the way Thomas looked. On his knees before Alex, his mouth slowly engulfing the length of the dildo, moaning around it. Alex felt his legs shake with just the anticipation. 

Thomas’ eyes closed as he took the dildo in his mouth and started to suck, moving back and forth and taking Alex fully in his mouth. He licked up the shaft and pulled off, making an obscenely loud popping noise before going back to work. He grabbed at Alex’s calves to steady himself.

The more into the blow job that Thomas got, the more Alex could actually feel it. The pressure of the strap-on pressed against his genitals and the way Thomas was sucking him off felt amazing.

Alex felt like he couldn’t take any more, quiet moans slipping from his lips as he watched Thomas on his knees in front of him. Then Thomas had to audacity to actually open his eyes and look up at Alex while he was doing all this, and Alex’s jaw went slack. Thomas kept watching him and let out a low moan that echoed in the dorm room. Alex had to close his eyes and concentrate very hard on standing. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly and placed a hand in Thomas’ hair to steady himself.

All too soon, Thomas pulled off and Alex opened his eyes again to look down at him. Thomas was licking up lips, looking up at Alex with hooded eyes. He smiled deliciously at Alex. 

“How’d that feel, Babe?” He asked, glancing at the strap-on.

Alex blushed, grinning. He knelt down next to Thomas. “Bed. Now.”

Thomas couldn’t comply fast enough.


End file.
